Endless
by Andiamo
Summary: C'est arrivé un jour d'un seul coup. Je ne vous parlerais pas d'apocalypse, parce qu'il n'y as pas eu de zombies, de météorites, de révolte de la nature ou je ne sais quelle connerie tirée d'un roman de SF. Rien de tout ça. Juste le sentiment indescriptible que la fin était arrivée.
1. Chapter 1

C'est arrivé un jour d'un seul coup. Je ne vous parlerais pas d'apocalypse, parce qu'il n'y as pas eu de zombies, de météorites, de révolte de la nature ou je ne sais quelle connerie tirée d'un roman de SF. Pourtant jusqu'à ce jour on pensait que la fin du monde ce serait ça, dans des millions d'années, tellement loin qu'on ne le verrait jamais et qu'on aurait déjà conquis l'espace, rencontré des extraterrestres peut-être. Pourtant, il n'y rien eut de tout ça. Juste le sentiment indescriptible que la fin était arrivée. Les gens sont sortis dans la rue, on abandonné leur travail, leurs occupations, et le monde entier s'est tu et à retenu son souffle.

Puis ça à été la panique : les gens sont devenus hystériques, couraient partout en hurlant, les scientifiques eux-même ont cherché à savoir se qui se passait. Les enfants pleuraient, leurs parents n'arrivaient même plus à les calmer. Les animaux sont devenus fous, beaucoup se sont fait mordre ce jour là. Même les animaux des zoo, d'habitude tellement tranquilles et endormis sont redevenus sauvages et agressifs, certains ont même réussit à s'enfuir. La police et la gendarmerie étaient débordés, incapables de contenir tout ce bordel, et eux-même très perturbés et non aptes au travail.

C'est à ce moment que tout à commencé à déraper. Sans contrôle, sans rien pour les retenir, sans explications, les gens sont devenus fous, acculés comme des bêtes sauvages et mentalement perturbés par la peur ambiante, ils ont commencé à ne plus respecter la loi. Les policiers ayant quitté leurs postes, il ne restait plus personne pour surveiller la ville. Des petits vols sont bientôt devenu des braquages avec violences, des agression et des viols, le tout devenant gratuit, presque un jeu pour certains, sans aucune raison apparente, à part le sentiment qui nous floutais la vue, affolant nos sens. La rue était couverte de sang, les fous étaient de sortie, et la panique n'était plus seulement provoqué par ce sentiment terrifiant de fin imminente.

En à peine une heure, la ville et le monde entier étaient plongés dans la folie.

On était tous terrés dans nos appart, comme des rats à se planquer pour essayer d'échapper à ceux qui avaient perdu la boule. On était terrifiés et je pense que le carnage n'en as été que plus horrible. 250 appartements incendiés dont un quartier entier, juste dans Paris. Je vous laisse imaginer le reste du pays ou même l'Amérique ou tous le monde ou presque possède une arme... Très vite j'ai abandonné l'idée de rester planqué à l'intérieur et j'ai décidé de quitter Paris. J'ai pris un grand sac à dos et j'y ait fourré en vrac des fringues plus ou moins propres, des clopes, de la bouffe et certains jeux que je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à abandonner, assez étrangement. Restais la questions du chat. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, il en était hors de question, seulement, la caisse était lourde et encombrante et il n'accepterais jamais que je le porte à la main... J'ai vite décidé de l'attacher avec un vieux harnais et une corde qui fit office de laisse. Je suis ensuite partit le plus vite et en évitant de me faire repérer, et à peine sortit, j'ai senti le sol trembler et mon immeuble à pris feu. Une petite douleur m'a étreint le cœur quand j'ai pensé à tout le temps que j'y avais passé, à toutes les rencontres que j'y avais fait , vite remplacé par un frisson d'horreur en me rendant compte que les hurlements que j'entendais provenaient des gens qui étaient restés coincés à l'intérieur. Collé contre moi, Wifi à soufflé bruyamment, me réveillant. Je me suis éloigné comme j'ai pu, me cachant derrière les voiture stationnées, en plus ou moins bon état, certaines arrêtées au beau milieu de la route ou encastrées les unes dans les autres, le corps désarticulé de leur conducteur collé à la vitre. Je détournais le regard.

A un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, impression dont je me souviens clairement, et je sais également que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que le sentirait. Caché derrière un mur, je retenais ma respiration, un type marchait à vingt mètres à peine de moi, un fusil d'assaut nonchalamment posé sur son épaule. Il sifflait. Je me souviendrais de l'air de cette musique jusqu'à ma mort. Quelques mètres avant ma cachette, plus que dix mètres, cinq, quatre... A ce moment un homme est passé en courant et celui armé s'est détourné de ma direction pour le tirer dans le dos. Je l'ai sortir un canif et s'approcher du fuyard,qui tentait de s'enfuir en rampant. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis enfuis. Maintenant, je me souvient encore du cri d'agonie qu'il a poussé et du bruit de la lame tranchant la chair. J'ai couru loin, le plus loin que j'ai crois bien que je pleurais.

Heureusement la ville m'était familière et je ne me suis pas perdu. En fait tout le début du parcours fut simple, étrangement calme malgré le désordre ambiant comme si une trêve s'était installé pendant quelques minutes, une heure à peine qui m'avait parut tellement reposante. Mon chat trottinant à côté de moi me rassurait un peu je crois.

En réalité, c'est à la sortie de Paris que ça à commencé à se gâter. La foule hurlait aux portes sans réussir à sortir, apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à avoir pensé quitter la capitale. Étrangement, personne n'arrivait à sortir. J'ai soulevé le chat et me suit faufilé à travers la foule. Rien ne semblait les empêcher de passer, pourtant tous se poussaient et semblaient immobilisés. J'ai voulu essayer de passer et j'ai réussi. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. En réalité je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Ça faisait des heures que je marchait sur la route sans trop savoir où je souhaitais aller, mes pas me guidant au hasard. J'avais décidé de quitter la grande route, unique et longue ligne bétonnée pour prendre des chemins plus discrets, espérant éviter de croiser d'autres personnes.

Mon portable bipait toutes les dix minutes, batterie faible. Mon regard flottait de détails en détails, et malgré le paysage reposant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, à tout ce que j'avais fait, à tout ce que je savais, aux conditions politiques du pays, à la guerre, aux migrants... Ma tête tournait sous la chaleur et les rayons du soleil trop violents. J'avais l'impression d'être suivit , j'entendais même des bruits de pas. Mais lorsque je me retournais, personne. J'ai pensé que j'avais attrapé un coup de soleil. J'ai pensé aux autres, mes amis, ma famille, les autres youtubers, ceux sur Paris, ceux en Bretagne, ailleurs. Je me suis demandé si c'était pareil là-bas. Une voix nasillarde m'a répondu que oui. J'ai acquiescé sans même me demander qui pouvais bien me parler, épuisé mentalement par la sonnerie d'alarme mentale qui frappait violemment dans ma tête. Il me semblait qu'un petit groupe de personnes me suivait à présent bien qu'aucun ne m'était visible. Mais chacun était bel et bien audible, l'un d'entre eux chantait même un air de marche entraînant qui me poussa à accélérer quelque peu le rythme. C'est à ce moment que j'ai aperçu le village.

C'était un petit village, à peine une dizaines de maisons, et tout était étrangement calme. J'avais décidé de m'aventurer plus près dans l'espoir de recharger mon portable pour contacter les autres, savoir comment ils allaient. J'ai donc avancé à couvert pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et la première chose qui me parvint fut une odeur acre de sang. Je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix rauque m'encouragea à avancer avec une certaine excitation. Je suis rapidement arrivé sur la place du village. Je me suis arrêté, derrière moi ont résonné des cris choqué, apeurés ou étrangement joyeux.

La place était couverte de sang.

J suis resté immobile, choqué par le carnage et l'odeur entêtante du sang. C'était un massacre, tout les habitants s'étaient entre-tués avec une violence dont je n'aurait pas cru un être humain capable. Hommes, femmes, enfants même animaux. Tous y étaient passés. Un rire terrifiant résonna derrière moi et d'un seul coup je ne fut plus maître des mouvements. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes qui lui avaient suffit à couper la corde qui retenait mon chaton, qui terrifié s'était aussitôt enfui. J'ai essayé en vain de le faire revenir, je ne l'ai pas revu. Je me retournais pour faire à un homme en costard au sourire tordu, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil, et un visage étrangement semblable au mien. Un personnage que je connaissais étrangement bien.

"-Patron.

-Salut gamin."

Je dois avouer que c'est assez étrange de se parler à soi-même et d'obtenir une réponse en échange. Encore plus quand c'est de la part d'une prétendue personnalité multiple, que vous avez créé et joué assez souvent. Assez en tout cas, pour savoir ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Le simple fait de voir son petit sourire en coin en disais long. L'homme au costard avait sortit lentement un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, en avait tiré une et l'avait allumée pour la porter à sa bouche, toujours avec cette lenteur qui m'étais exaspérante.

"-Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Pourquoi tant d'agressivité, voyons."

Il était partit dans un grand fou rire, et s'était tourné puis dirigé vers les corps mutilés, qu'il avait observé quelques secondes immobile. Il y avait une sorte de dédain, de mépris dans sa façon de se tenir, malgré la grande excitation qui transparaissait dans ses petits tics. Les mains qui se contractaient rapidement, le petit tic au coin de la lèvre, cette manière de se pencher imperceptiblement vers l'avant. Le sang l'excitait. Sa voix rauque s'était élevée encore une fois, et avait résonné presque violemment dans le silence du petit village.

"-Tu sais gamin, je dis souvent qu'il faut suivre son instinct. Et je le pense vraiment. Mais gamin, ton instinct, c'est moi, du moins en partie. Moi et l'autre chinoise. Maintenant, je suis également toi, donc tu dois savoir, sentir ce que je pense. Tu penses vraiment que le fais que tu sois sortit de cette ville, que tu n'ai tué personne est un pur hasard ? Pourtant tu es moi, et je n'hésite pas à tuer si je le peux. Réfléchi gamin. Réfléchi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Non tu ne veux pas comprendre c'est différent."

Il a jeté sa cigarette et s'est éloigné en marchant sur les cadavres,comme si ils n'étaient pas là, devenant flou avant de disparaître. Je suis resté seul sur la place, avec la montagne de morts qui semblaient me fixer de leurs orbites vides. Je me suis précipité dans la première maison venue et me suis enfermé à l'intérieur. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le chargeur et à brancher mon portable tellement mes mains tremblaient. Le silence oppressant me faisait bondir au moindre petit bruit et l'arrêt du bip de la batterie ne me rassurait pas plus que ça. Pas de réseau. On était en pleine campagne, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Pas une barrette, impossible de téléphoner à qui que ce soit, encore moins d'avoir accès à internet. La télévision ne fonctionnait pas non plus. Je me suis appuyé contre un mur, épuisé.

"-Passe moi le téléphone."

J'ai sursauté à l'entente de cette voix un peu nasillarde que je n'avais plus produite depuis longtemps et que j'avais presque faillit oublier. A ma gauche, un homme en blouse blanche, accoutré d'un énorme nœud papillon noir et blanc me fixait à travers les verres sales de ses lunettes. Il tendait une main vers l'appareil.

"-Écoute Mathieu, je sais que tu es surpris et que tu m'as un peu oublié mais là je dois agir sinon on va tous mourir et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça arrive.

-C'est à dire que...

-Je compte juste faire une légère modification qui te permettras d'appeler de l'aide, tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment et on ne peut pas repartir encore à pieds, on ne va nulle part, et c'est le bordel partout.

-Mais je ne vois pas qui je...

-T'as qu'à appeler un de tes compagnon de beuverie, je ne sais pas moi, Antoine par exemple. C'est peut-être un demeuré mais il n'habite pas très loin.

-Oui.. Attends pas très loin ? Mais...

-Oui, à peine deux ou trois kilomètres. Maintenant donne moi ce téléphone et tais-toi. Je dois travailler."

J'ai sentis une étrange torpeur prendre possession de mon corps et m'y suis abandonné, épuisé. Quand je me suis réveillé, le téléphone était dans ma main et il appelait Antoine. La conversation fut très courte, il avait l'air très angoissé et sur les nerfs, et je pouvais aisément le comprendre. Le téléphone avait finalement lâché au moment où j'allais raccrocher. Il venait me chercher, je n'avais plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Tout allait bien se passer.

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un bruit de chute à l'étage et une petite voix faiblarde.

"Mathieu, j'ai peur..."


	3. Chapter 3

Je me suis retourné lentement, avec un air un peu fatigué voire agacé je crois. A ce moment j'ai vu le gamin, avec son t-shirt rouge et sa casquette, et bien sur son air terriblement niais qui le rendait insupportable et qui en faisait la victime favorite du patron. Il ne me ressemblait étrangement pas tellement. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune et pleurnichard même si on pouvait déjà reconnaître les trait qui sont les miens, bien que moins marqués.

Je me détournait de lui pour tendre l'oreille: du bruit à l'étage. Ami ? Ennemi ? Fallait-il risquer de monter pour attaquer en premier ? J'aurai l'effet de surprise avec moi mais... Je commençai à raisonner comme un animal, il fallait que je me calme. Et ce sifflement dans ma tête qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, toujours ce bruit, faites que ça cesse !

De plus en plus agacé, et fatigué malgré mon repos, j'ai pété un câble. Je crois bien avoir poussé un grondement de bête avant de renverser la table avec toute la violence dont j'étais capable. Elle est allée s'exploser sur le sol en un vacarme épouvantable. Foutues tables en verre Ikéa.

Un applaudissement interrompit ma crise de colère, au moment où j'allai me mettre à hurler. Je me suis retourné dans une posture agressive, prêt à me battre.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le patronne me regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je mourrai d'envie de le frapper, de lui ouvrir la mâchoire, de le...

« -Du calme la chinoise, laisse lui le contrôle tu veux ? Il faut qu'on discute. »

La colère se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et le sifflement avec elle. L'homme en costume me regarda quelques secondes sans bouger pour vérifier que j'étais bien moi-même.

« -Bon, gamin. On va pas se mentir depuis l'temps qu'on se connaît. Il faut qu'on fasse un choix. Soit tu vas voir en haut, ce qui m'amuserai assez je te l 'avoue. Sois tu n'y vas pas et tu sors d'ici. Mais dans ce cas là, fait-le tout de suite, on n'a plus le temps. Avec son cinéma la chinoise l'a attiré.

-Et si je reste ?

Nouveau sourire, un peu fier je crois.

-Alors tu ouvres ce tiroir, tu prends ce qu'il y a dedans, tu monte cet escalier et tu t'en sers avant que ça descende. »

J'ai ouvert le tiroir. Il y avait un flingue. Un vrai, chargé. Le propriétaire devait actuellement se trouver à l'étage. Je l'ai pris, un peu hésitant, elle était lourde. Je l'ai serré plus fort, et j'ai monté l'escalier. En bas le gamin chialait en m'appelant nerveusement. Le patron semblait avoir disparut. Les marches grinçaient affreusement à chacun de mes pas.

Le bruit repris plus proche. Dans la salle en face, la porte blanche juste devant moi se trouvait le dernier survivant du village. Faites qu'il ait survécu parce qu'il n'est pas sorti de chez lui et pas parce que c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain de la région.

Un choc contre la porte blanche me fit sursauter et je levais mon arme vers elle. _Merde, est-ce qu'il allait sortir ? Mathieu, tu compte vraiment le tuer ? La ferme les gars. Vous m'aidez vraiment pas._ Ma main tremblait, provoquant un cliquetis désagréable de l'arme. _Il va ouvrir gamin, prépare-toi. Je sais. J'ai peur... La ferme ! On va se faire arrêter par la police. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a pas autre chose à foutre ? Comme je sais pas, la montagne de cadavre sur la place ? Les mecs... Hé, qu'est-ce qu'Antoine va en penser ? Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Antoine et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?_

Ma main à ripé sur la gâchette, et l'arme à tiré un coup, la balle allant se loger dans la chambranle de la porte. J'ai laissé tomber l'arme, surpris par le recul. J'ai à peine eut le temps de relever la tête qu'un poids énorme et transpirant vint s'écraser sur moi, me coupant le souffle. Deux énormes mains virent entourer ma gorge, cherchant à m'étrangler. Je cherchai faiblement à me défendre, mon peu de forces semblant puéril face au monstre dont je ne pouvait voir qu'un amas de chair suintante. Un voile noir commençait à couvrir mes yeux au fur et à mesure que mon souffle se raréfiait. Un frisson de désespoir me gagnait et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je sentais que j'allai m'évanouir, je pouvais à peine bouger ma tête. Vie stupide, mort stupide. J'allai crever comme un chien. A ce moment, entre l'éveil et l'inconscience, j'ai aperçu le cou de mon agresseur. Gras, mais pas musclé, la jugulaire facilement atteignable... Un sentiment de colère m'envahis avec une violence incroyable et dans un sursaut de conscience, j'ai entendu ce sifflement insupportable. _A toi de jouer panda._

Rapide, précis et furieux. Une boule de rage pure. Je ou plutôt il tendis la tête et vif comme un serpent, il déchira nettement la gorge de l'inconnu. Un flot de sang vint inonder mon visage et m'aveugler, mais la pression contre ma gorge disparaissait. Je put enfin respirer de nouveau. Le panda qui avait encore le contrôle roula rapidement de côté pour esquiver le corps du type qui s'effondrait sur moi, mort. Je me suis relevé, vérifiant que mon corps fonctionnait correctement. Ma tête tournait tellement que j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un manège. Le panda était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Je me suis dirigé à l'aveugle vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bain pour me rincer le visage. L'évier a finit couvert de rouge et un désagréable goût métallique m'emplissait la bouche. Je sentais mon propre sang battre à toute vitesse dans mes veines. Le cerveau embrumé, euphorique, apeuré et abruti par l'adrénaline, comme un animal. Mes mains étaient prises de convulsions, je ne savais plus quoi faire et j'étais au bord de la panique. Un petit rire à retenti, encore.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis fier de toi gamin.

-...Pardon ?

-J'espère que tu pensera à remercier la chinoise, parce qu'elle t'a sacrement sauvé le cul cette fois.

-Je ne pense pas que...

-Je me moque de ce que tu penses. Contente toi de ne pas crever à défaut d'écouter ce qu'on a à te dire. Nous ne sommes pas là pour rien Mathieu. Peu importe combien tu regrette ça ne changera rien. Réfléchi juste, réfléchi. Pose toi des questions, tu sais le faire. Sors du troupeau.

-Mais... »

Il avait déjà disparut. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, je me sentais mal, vraiment perdu et abandonné pour la première fois depuis le début de cette foutue journée, et je me sentais étrangement seul malgré la présence des autres. _C'est parce que nous sommes toi. Quoi ? Tu te parles à toi-même, c'est normal que tu te sentes seul, puisque tu l'es. Je ne... Oh, arrête Mat. On sait à quoi tu penses. Je... C'est pas grave, tu sais. Ça va passer, ça passe toujours, tu te souviens ?_ Tellement de sarcasme et de ressentiments. Quelle voix, qui parlait ? Le gamin, moi avant.

Je me souviens m'être effondré au sol, du sang séché dans le cou et sur les dents, totalement découragé.

« -Ho mon dieu, Antoine bouge-toi, je vais péter un câble... »

OoO

J'ai entendu une voiture s'arrêter devant. Je me suis aussitôt levé : Antoine était venu me chercher. J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de le voir de toute ma putain de vie. J'allai descendre en courant quand j'ai vu mon reflet dans le miroir. Je faisais vraiment peur, cernes, visage couvert de sang, cheveux plaqués sur le crane, fringues dégueu... On aurait dit un clochard ayant passé les trois dernières années sous un vieux pont boueux dans le trou du cul du monde. Ce qui me rendait pratiquement méconnaissable. Je fit de mon mieux pour retirer le reste de sang qui me collait à la peau, et pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Je traversais la pièce, détournant le regard quand je passais à côté de l'ancien propriétaire et descendais les marches à toute vitesse. Je me suis arrêté à côté de l'arme, hésité un instant avant de l'emmener avec moi. Une sorte de satisfaction étrange me parvint. Je crois que le patron était satisfait de mon initiative.

J'ai traversé le salon sans même y accorder un regard et je suis sorti en me jetant pratiquement sur la porte. La voiture passait juste devant.

Étrangement, je n'ai pas immédiatement pensé que je n'avais absolument jamais vu cette voiture. En réalité, je ne l'ai compris que quand au lieu de s'arrêter, le conducteur a accéléré en me voyant. Je me suis jeté de côté pour l'éviter, ignorant les cris de panique résonnants dans ma tête, les grondements de bête du panda et les exclamations surexcitées du patron. Le conducteur sembla perdre le contrôle quelques secondes et la voiture alla à moitié s'écraser contre un lampadaire, explosant un phare et tordant le capot.

« -Merde, merde...

-Gamin, l'arme !

-Ok ! »

J'ai levé l'arme et j'ai tiré. Mon geste sembla naturel, fluide et la balle explosa le pare brise et transperça proprement le crâne du conducteur en plein milieu du front.

« -Bien joué.

-Merci. »

La voix du gamin qui hurlait comme un hystérique me vrillait les nerfs. Une autre voix sembla le calmer et l'amener plus loin dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas réussit à la reconnaître.

« -C'est normal, il n'a pas encore de raison de te parler. Le gamin devrait rester calme un moment. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse.

-A quoi ?

-Tu compte rester planter là ?

-Antoine va...

-Tu peux l'attendre sur la route. Ne restons pas dans la ville. Il y a trop de passage, c'est dangereux.

-Prof, y'a à peine deux personnes...

-Que tu as croisé et tués. On ne peut pas rester ici.

-D'accord mais...

-Je suis d'accord avec prof. Mais on doit prendre de la bouffe. Je crève de faim.

-Panda ? »

Il était flou. Enfin pas comme sur une photo, plutôt comme si mon regard glissait sur lui. Grand sourire. Il avait des crocs énormes.

« -J'ai faim. »

Il a disparut à nouveau. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais faim aussi. Je suis rentré dans la maison, j'ai vidé le frigo et le placard, tout fourré dans un sac, et même devant cette abondance de nourriture je n'ai même pas réussi à trouver la force de manger un morceau de pain. En fait si mais je l'ai aussitôt vomi, donc...

Bref, je suis sorti et j'ai couru comme un abruti sur la route en faisant un détour ridicule pour éviter la place du village, tout en redoutant qu'Antoine passe par la route et ne me vois pas. Quelle connerie. Depuis que j'avais parlé avec le panda le sifflement, bien que je le supporte mieux que lui, résonnait continuellement dans ma tête. Juste comme une chanson insupportable dont on se rappelle l'air sans se souvenir où on l'a entendu, et qu'on entend encore et encore, même si elle est à chier. Et celle-la l'était. Vraiment.

Sorti du village, la route était défoncée. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils se déplacer en voiture la-dessus ? Et plus sérieusement, est-ce que je devais attendre ici, ou continuer à marcher an espérant croiser une voiture en priant pour que ce soit mon pote et pas un psychopathe ? Grand débat entre toutes mes personnalités pour prendre une décision, quelque part le gamin s'est remis à chialer =, et j'avais vraiment envie de frapper quelqu'un. Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement, il n'y avait personne. De l'avis général je me suis assis par terre et j'ai mangé un peu. Magnifique amélioration de ma condition. Bruit de moteur au loin, sifflement dans mes oreilles. Très loin, au moins dix kilomètres. Mais il je savais arriver vite. Je me suis caché sur le bord de la route pour pouvoir observer sans être vu, mon arme serré dans la main. Plus que quatre balles.

La voiture s'est arrêtée. Pas un mouvement pendant une seconde, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté. La portière s'ouvrit lentement, et une touffe de cheveux bruns en sortis, suivie par le corps de son propriétaire. Je me suis levé et me suis approché, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me méfier de lui.

« -Antoine...? »

Il avait le visage sale, couvert de sang et de croûtes, les yeux rouges et cernés. Le signal d'alarme que j'avais pratiquement réussi à rejeter, revint à nouveau plus puissant.

« -Mathieu ?

-Salut mec.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu répondais pas.

-Je sais désolé. Une table est tombé dessus et il s'est explosé.

-Ah...

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave... Tu vas bien ?

-Ouai, je suppose. Ça pourrait aller mieux...

Rire nerveux des deux côtés.

-Et toi, ton coin à été touché aussi ?

Plissement des yeux, contraction de la mâchoire et de la main gauche. J'ai su la réponse avant même qu'il ne le dise.

-Oui.

Donc pas d'abri à chercher par là. J'ai préféré ne rien lui demander sur sa famille.

-Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

-Non... J'ai essayé d'appeler mais... Impossible de trouver du réseau au delà de vingt kilomètres. Je crois qu'ils ont coupé la transmission.

-Qui ça, ils ?

Froncement de nez, regard incertain.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit qui n'a pas été touché ?

-Je sais pas. Pas dans le coin en tout cas, c'est pareil partout ou je suis passé.

Silence.

-Donc toujours pas d'infos.

-Non. »

On s'est regardé dans les yeux et on y a vu la même chose : on allait crever comme tout le monde, on ne savait pas pourquoi, on ne savait pas encore comment et on avait nulle part où aller. On était mal barrés. Antoine a soupiré et à ouvert la portière.

« -J'espère que les autres s'en sont tirés... Aller, monte. On se casse. »

Je suis monté dans la voiture, et je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de penser que le seul qui avait vraiment une chance de survivre était mon chaton, quelque part dans le bois.

OoO

« -Merde !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mon portable à plus de batterie.

-De toute manière y'a plus de réseau.

-Mmh... »

Un soupir de soulagement résonna dans ma tête. _Panda ? Le sifflement s'est arrêté. Vraiment ? Oui, écoute._ C'était vrai, silence total. C'était agréable. _Panda ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui sifflait ? Je sais pas. Tu n'as pas d'idées ? Demande-toi ce qui s'est arrêté en même temps que le sifflement._

Un éclair de lucidité : Antoine. Le portable s'était arrêté et on était en pleine campagne. Pas d'appareil à ondes.

« -Antoine.

-Oui ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Enfin, c'est relatif. Pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que tu as l'impression que quelque chose à changé depuis hier ?

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est important. Est-ce que tu sens le même truc que ce matin quand tout le monde est parti en couilles ?

Temps d'hésitation.

-Non... Je me sens moins oppressé.

-Antoine... Je crois que ça venait des ondes.

-Comment ça ?

-La télé, les portables, les ordis... Il envoyaient des ondes spéciales, comme une sorte de message codé. Je pense que ça à commencé il y a très longtemps et ça nous a à peut près tous infectés. Une sorte d'hypnose.

-...Comme dans Doctor Who ?

-Quoi ?

-Y'a un épisode où...

-Ok je te crois. Peu importe.

-Donc on a été manipulés ?

-C'est ce que j'ai conclu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... »

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, toutes les voix criaient en même temps sans s'écouter entre elles. La voix posée et rauque du patron les fit taire. _Une expérience. Pardon ? C'est une expérience à grande échelle, sur la population mondiale. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais le est est fini maintenant gamin. Il vont s'en servir, le jeu va commencer. Mais qui... ? Personne. Tout le monde. Comment savoir ? Alors ça restera un mystère, on saura jamais ? T'inquiète pas pour ça, on le saura bien assez tôt. C'est pas juste. Ce monde ne l'est pas. C'est pas vrai. Arrête d'agir comme un enfant, tu sais que c'est la vérité. JE NE TE CROIS PAS !_ Vague soudaine d'apaisement. Le hippie. _C'est pas grave gros. On peut pas gagner à chaque fois. Mais... Vit, au moins jusqu'à demain. Après on verra gros. Mais les gens... Tu ne peux rien faire pour eux gros. Mais c'est... Injuste, oui. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Demain, il faudra te battre,informer les autres. Mais pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire. Dors._


End file.
